cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Neville
John Neville (1925 - 2011) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988)'' [Heironymus Karl Frederick, Baron von Munchausen]: Shot by Jonathan Pryce, after which we see the Angel of Death come to take his life-force; immediately afterwards, the scene cuts to a living, healthy John telling his audience that this was just one of many occasions in which he died. (Thanks to Kim) *''Sabotage'' (1996) [Follenfant]: Shot to death by Carrie-Anne Moss in John's living room (as he is going for his gun). (Thanks to Matt and ND) *''The Fifth Element[[The Fifth Element (1997)| '(1997)]] [General Staedert]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of his crew) when the mysterious destructive dimensional entity Mr. Shadow sends an explosive fireball force, blowing up his spaceship. *Urban Legend' (''Mixed Culture) (1998) [Dean Adams]: Impaled on the severe-tire-damage spikes when Rebecca Gayheart removes the parking break of his car, causing it to run over him as he crawls away in a parking garage, after she first cuts his achilles tendon as he was about to get in his car. His body is shown again later on when Alicia Witt discovers him in his office, then again in a disused dormitory along with all of Rebecca's victims. *''The X-Files (1998)'' [The Well-Manicured Man]: Killed in an explosion when a bomb in his car detonates, just after David Duchovny gets out of the car. (Thanks to Neil, Kim, and Nemanja) * The Duke (Hubert) (1999) [The Duke]: Dies, presumably of old age/natural causes, leaving his estate and title to James Doohan's dog. *''Sunshine'' (1999) [Gustave Sors]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we last see him in the hospital when Ralph Fiennes and Rosemary Harris visit him. TV Deaths *''ITV Play of the Week: Hedda Gabler'' (1957) [Ejlert Lovborg]: Shot to death (off-screen) when his own gun goes off during a struggle with a prostitute; we learn of his death when George Voskovec informs Pamela Brown and Michael Gwynn. *''Producer's Showcase: Romeo and Juliet'' (1957) [Romeo]: Commits suicide by drinking poison in Claire Bloom's crypt, unaware that she's not really dead. *''The DuPont Show of the Month: Hamlet'' (1959) Hamlet: Poisoned when his arm is slashed with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with John Humphry; he dies shortly after killing Oliver Neville in turn. *''Stark ''(1993) ''Quincy'': Killed when his space capsule is obliterated by a missile. Neville, John Neville, John Neville, John Neville, John Neville, John Category:Stage Actors Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies